Pace
by Yin of Yang
Summary: Yamamoto notices that Tsuna is never really at his own pace.


**Well, I decided since I started writing stuff for Reborn! I had to write something on my favorite couple, YamamotoxTsuna, YamaTsuna, 8027, ect. And when I started typing this, I wanted it to be something romantic 'cause, well, 8027 seems to get no love AT ALL. Turns out, I can't write romance for these two to save my life. A fluffy story between these two turn into something more akin to friendship and what you COULD take as 8027 love is actually very, very, _very _little. But, I wanted to do something for these two and this is the result. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It'd be cool if I did though.**

* * *

Tsuna was always running.

Yamamoto picked up on that fact within the first couple days of watching him. He never seems to really get a break he would think to himself with a laugh.

It took a few weeks hanging around the short boy to see that he never really ran at his own pace. He was always running at other's paces. He'd run at the kid's pace as he "tutored" him, he'd run at Gokudera's pace to stop him from doing something reckless, he'd run at the cow kid's pace to stop him from acting stupidly-

He never seemed to run at his own pace.

And in the several months of knowing him, he realized that on the days that Tsuna was allowed to rest, on the days when everything was calm, Tsuna would walk. And his walking pace was _slow. _He'd take slow strides on his way to his classes, slow strides on his way anywhere, Yamamoto had observed.

And perhaps it was his idiocy, but that fact had struck Yamamoto as odd.

Why would Tsuna, the amazing person that he is, walk so slowly?

* * *

He brought up the question to Tsuna indirectly.

"Hey, Tsuna? Which do you like more: walking or running?"

Tsuna's eyes traveled from the classroom door that Gokudera had just exited from to Yamamoto's curious face.

"…That's kind of a weird question, Yamamoto."

"Is it?" Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna raised a thin eyebrow at his Rain Guardian before looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"I… most definitely have to say walking."

As expected. "Hm? Why's that?" Yamamoto prodded.

Tsuna's face blanched almost comically. "Eh… No reason I suppose but… I seem to get _really_ tired whenever I have to run…"

Yamamoto laughed at this. That seemed like a Tsuna-like response.

"And…"

Yamamoto stopped his laughter and returned his full attention to Tsuna.

A slow smile spread on Tsuna's face as his eyes traveled downward to his hands just as slowly.

"You don't miss as much when you walk leisurely."

It only took a minute of staring at Tsuna before Yamamoto pieced it together and understood.

Yamamoto remembers the few times when he, Tsuna, and Gokudera walk to school together and there's no excessive bombings, no unexpected obstacles from training, no bullies, just the usual one-sided bickering between him and Gokudera and an occasional chuckle from Tsuna.

He remembers how he'd laugh at Gokudera's attempts of not blowing his face into smithereens, and how he would glance over his shoulder to find Tsuna walking behind them. Yamamoto remembers thinking how slow Tsuna was walking and how far he seemed from him. But he remembers more on how Tsuna stared at their backs, eyes narrowed in warmth and the gentlest smile on his face.

He remembers picking up somewhere along the way in the good year and a half he's known Tsuna, he really loves his friends. He cherishes the moments of peace where they all can smile. Tsuna loves their smiles.

That was all it took for Yamamoto to understand.

Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna and placed a hand on his tall hair, lightly threading his fingers through his brown locks in a token of affection he felt he needed to give the shorter boy. When Tsuna looked at Yamamoto curiously, his grin waned into a kinder smile,

"I get it, Tsuna."

* * *

Now, on days of tranquil, whenever Yamamoto glances over his shoulder and sees walking Tsuna behind him, he slows his pace and walks to Tsuna's. He decides that Tsuna should see their smiles up close, because they are much brighter then.

* * *

**And that's it. **

**See? Not much right? But overall I'm pretty satisfied with the drabble. 8027 needs attention, dangit!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**


End file.
